A Guerra Secreta
by Emperor Hades
Summary: Um conflito que corrói algumas das crenças mais profundas da humanidade. Uma guerra antiquíssima, cujas consequências serão catastróficas para os dois jovens envolvidos. OOC Extremo. Insinuações


_Pare e olhe para trás. Vê alguém? Não? _

_Que bom. Continue. _

_..._

_Afinal, você não iria gostar que mais ninguém visse o que vem a seguir, não é? _

**A Guerra Secreta**

Essa guerra já durava alguns séculos. E não, não estou sendo impreciso. Estou relatando os fatos com a precisão de que sou capaz no momento. E sim, estou ciente de que alguns séculos não é, de maneira alguma, algo a ser considerado preciso, mas acredito que compreenderás, já que se trata do conflito mais secreto e duradouro da humanidade. A ele são atribuídos inúmeros supostos "acidentes", resultados de conflitos entre forças armadas muito superiores às compreensíveis pela humanidade.

E se esse conflito é tão secreto e tão misterioso, talvez você se pergunte como eu fiquei sabendo dele. Ora... Porque, um belo dia, o Imperador do Norte e a Legião pediram reforços.

Uma forma ovóide se abriu, revelando um garoto de cabelos brancos, vendado, sendo escoltado por duas figuras... insólitas...

- Seja bem vindo, N... – disse uma voz profunda e quase assustadora – Peço desculpas pela grosseria de ter que lhe vendar os olhos, mas minha base de operações é bastante secreta.

- Você é... Kira? – perguntou Nate River, mais conhecido como Near, com certo receio.

- Acredite... Existem horas em que eu gostaria de poder destruir o Gordo de maneira tão simples. Mas infelizmente, as coisas não funcionam assim e é por isso que eu o recrutei.

- Recrutar e seqüestrar tem significados diametralmente opostos, bem entendido.

- É verdade, talvez tenha me expressado mal. Mas digamos que eu tenho um trato para propor a você. Mediante sua ajuda e cooperação, eu poderei lhe fornecer uma quantidade imensurável dos melhores chocolates de todo o mundo. O que me diz?

Near arqueou as sobrancelhas. E apesar da venda, piscou. Talvez não tivesse ouvido direito.

- Ahem. Trata-se de uma proposta tentadora, senhor...

- Paskha. É o meu título, acredito que não haja fonemas no idioma japonês para pronunciar meu nome corretamente.

- Senhor Paskha, então... Tenho certeza de que se trata de uma proposta tentadora, mas... Chocolates?

- Algum problema com chocolates? – perguntou Paskha, a voz subitamente mais fria.

- Problema algum, fora o fato de que não deixa de ser curioso vocês estarem me oferecendo... Chocolates, quando meu melhor amigo é um chocólatra notório.

- O que? – Se a voz de antes era mais fria, a de agora se tratava de uma nova era glacial – TRAGAM-ME OS RELATÓRIOS SOBRE ESSE INDIVÍDUO, AGORA!!! E TORÇAM PARA QUE ELE SEJA A PESSOA CERTA!!!

Near ouviu com certa incredulidade pequenos estalos a sua volta como... pequenas patas?

...

O que estava acontecendo aqui?

- Tudo correndo como o esperado, mestre Mello? – perguntou um homenzinho baixo e barbudo.

- Evidente. Planejei tudo nos mínimos detalhes e tive muito mais tempo do que aquele desgraçado. Não foi difícil hackear a rede de computadores deles e substituir meus dados pelos de Near.

- Uma idéia deveras infantil acreditar que alguém como o senhor – agora a voz vinha de um homem alto e gordo, uma voz macia e tranqüila, de alguém que já viveu muitos anos – seria seduzido pela oferta de meros chocolates belgas e suíços em abundância.

- Hei, não torne isso mais difícil. – disse Mello, num ótimo humor – Mas, se você analisar bem, eu saio no lucro com a possibilidade de poder ganhar praticamente qualquer coisa, não é?

- Basta ser um bom menino.

- E de acordo com a cláusula quatro, nada de meias.

- Hohoho, é claro, nada de meias. Agora... Podemos mandar os bombardeiros?

- Olha só quem parece uma criança na manhã de Natal! – realmente, Mello estava com um ÓTIMO humor – Vá em frente, elas só obedecem ao senhor mesmo.

- Senhor não, querido Mello. Pode me chamar de Claus.

Mello estremeceu e fez uma anotação mental para bloquear a lareira de seu quarto enquanto o homem gordo pegava um microfone, estendido pelo homenzinho barbudo.

- PREPAREM-SE! Rudolph, Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Blitzen, Comet, Cupid, Donner! ADIANTE!!!

- Ou seja, você é Nate River. – voltou a dizer a voz profunda, após longos instantes de resmungos, e folhas de papel sendo violentamente manuseadas.

- Isso.

- Responsável pela SPK, criada para capturar o criminoso Kira.

- Exato.

- E seu codinome é M...

- N...

- Foi o que eu disse, M...

- N. Meu codinome é N...

- N?

- Sim, N. Como em... Nariz.

Near estava começando a ficar irritado com tudo aquilo. Não tinha cara de ser uma armação de Kira, isso era mais do que evidente. Além do mais, para que usar o Death Note para matar alguém que havia sido seqüestrado?

- QUEM FOI O PASPALHO QUE DIGITOU ESSA JOÇA AQUI!?!? COMO RAIOS EU POSSO VENCER A GUERRA CONTRA O VERMELHÃO SE VOCÊS NÃO SÃO CAPAZES DE DIGITAR CERTO!?!?

"Guerra contra o vermelhão?" – Near tentou imaginar porque cargas d'água ele seria de alguma utilidade contra frieiras e pruridos, mas viu-se incapaz de compreender a idéia.

- VOCÊS SEQUESTRARAM A PESSOA ERRADA!!!! aaarrrggghhh!!!!

Nisso, começaram as explosões.

- Você colocou um localizador remoto em Near, então, querido Mello?

- Sim. Convenientemente, ganhei um desses de Natal.

- Para os bons meninos, todo dia pode ser um dia de Natal. – e o homem gordo piscou, fazendo Mello imaginar se não teria se metido numa roubada daquelas.

Near abriu os olhos, aparentemente livre da venda. Estava deitado de costas no chão e seus guardas, bem como Paskha, haviam sumido.

- Onde eu estou? – disse em voz alta, sem se importar o quão estranho aquilo soaria, visto que estava sozinho.

- Numa das fortalezas secretas da Legião de Paskha. Que, aparentemente, não é mais tão secreta e acaba de ser bombardeada.

O garoto olhou para o lado, reconhecendo a voz de paskha e viu... Um coelho.

Coelho. Paskha. Coelhinho Paskha.

Near gritou.

_Fic escrita em humor natalino e upada só agora. Mea culpa. No próximo Natal, talvez haja uma revanche, digo, seqüência. _

_Talvez não em junho, mas enfim. Nunca fui bom com datas. _

_Favor apresentar requerimentos de indenizações por danos morais, materiais e mentais em três vias, por escrito. _

_E sim, é só por escrito. _


End file.
